1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion signal detecting device, and more particularly to a wireless motion monitoring device that can be incorporated with an equipment control module of an exercise equipment for monitoring the motion of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are variety of body building devices and exercisers developed for people who live busily in the modern commercial society and require appropriate exercises. For a person to accurately control a moderate amount of exercise and monitor personal physical condition, various types of body/motion signal sensing devices have been researched and developed.
As indoor exercise equipment are usually arranged in a big enough space and well supplied with power source, they generally possess multiple functions and are more powerful than outdoor exercise equipment. On the other hand, the indoor exercise equipment generally have wires and are bulky, that make they inconvenient to use in some situations. Hence, some simple body/motion signal detecting devices, that are portable and easy to use, are developed. Take for an example. Pedometer is a simple and portable motion signal detecting device that is popular for use. To use the pedometer, the user just simply fits it to his body. Thereby, the user can measure a distance that he walks, jogs or runs, or an accumulated number of jumping.
However, pedometer can only display the accumulated number of paces that the user advances on the display unit of the pedometer. The data cannot be incorporated or transmitted to other exercise equipment. It is frequent found that in a fitting center where a variety of exercise equipment are available, many exercisers perform more than one exercise e.g. jogging and biking. Anyway, he is not able to monitor all his exercising data simultaneously at the same equipment.